


Waiting for Superman

by mikayuu4life



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, ciel will have two eyes until later on, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayuu4life/pseuds/mikayuu4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel had been writing letters back and forth to a pen pal ever since he was six. But, when he had turned twelve, the letters suddenly stopped. And so, he stopped sending them. Now eighteen, Ciel is considered a loner who occupies his time with studying, playing video games, and working part time at a bowling alley. One day, he stumbles into a man as he walks out of a taxi. Could this be fate? Or is it just coincidence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys and welcome to Waiting for Superman! This story'll be kind of similar to Counting Stars, but it also has its differences. For example, there is ZERO smut in this! And I mean it. It'll just be fluffy with cute moments and some dramatic ones here and there. Trust me, this is going to be interesting.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that might be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

_12 September 2014_

_To my journal,_

_It's me again. I haven't heard anything from Sebastian again today. It makes me sad that he hasn't sent me a reply. I wish to be able to speak to him again. You know how I've written tons of drafts in this journal. I want to be able to tell him these things, but if I do, then he won't ever reply. So, here's my next draft:_

_Dear Sebastian,_

_Hi! It's me again. Are you doing okay today? I'm sure life is hard in New England. As for me, it's just another boring day in Denver. I wish I could just_

"Oh gosh! Look who's writing in their diary again!"

A twelve year old bluenette felt the brown leather journal wrenched from his hands and twin blue eyes looked to see the two bullies that always messed with him and his journal, Grell and Lau.

"Hah! Boys like you shouldn't be writing in their diaries." Grell, the redhead with long red locks and vibrant green eyes behind red glasses, said as he flipped through the pages.

"That's called gay~" Lau said, making the two cackle.

Ciel bit his lip as he stared down at his lap. He then heard a loud shout from behind them.

"Oi! Stop bullying him again!" he watched as a blonde haired boy pushed himself in between Grell and Lau and he snatched the journal out of Grell's hands. "Go pick on someone your own size." he snarled.

"Hmph! You are ABSOLUTELY no fun!" Grell snapped before stomping off with Lau following him.

The blonde sighed deeply as he closed the journal and he handed it to the bluenette.

"Here." the blonde chirped.

The bluenette rolled his eyes up at the blonde, watching him for a split second before taking the journal out of his hands. The blonde laughed.

"You just don't want to say thanks, do you?" the blonde asked.

The bluenette let out a small scoff.

"Thanks, Alois..." he mumbled in a quiet voice.

Alois smiled.

"Now, that's better!" he chirped as he sat down in the desk next to the bluenette.

"CIEL~!"

The bluenette's ears perked up at the sound of his name as he looked up and saw a girl with curly bonde hair in pigtails and emerald green eyes make her way over to him with a guy with black hair and hazel eyes behind glasses following her.

"Lizzie..." he trailed off as she approached him.

"Good morning!" she greeted as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"U-Um...good morning..." he squeaked out.

The guy with the hazel eyes snorted.

"Gosh, like she can't stop clinging onto you..." he grumbled as he grabbed her by the arm and he yanked her away from him. This made her pout.

"Claude...! You're so mean!" she whined.

The bell rang and they scurried off to their seats with Lizzie up front and Claude in front of Alois. Ciel breathed out a sigh as he took out his composition book for Math, put his journal on top of it, and he hid it as best as he could so that it would look like he was taking notes as class began.

* * *

After Ciel parted with Claude and Lizzie (he still can't see Alois as a friend even though they met two months ago) at the transport bus stop, he headed down the sidewalk to the apartment complex that was a little outside of the city.

He approached a red and cream colored apartment building complex with three floors and he went over to the mailbox. He opened the box that said 312B with a key and he opened it, peeking inside. He frowned once he saw nothing.

"Nothing, like always..." he murmured as he closed the box and he locked it with the key.

He made his way to the side entrance of the complex and he took the elevator up to the third floor. The elevator was creaky and the lights seemed to flicker every once in a while. It was almost like he was riding an elevator in a horror movie.

The elevator arrived at the third floor and he got off, taking a left and heading down the hall to the door at the very end. He unlocked it with the apartment key and he walked into the room.

The smell of apple pie instantly enveloped him as he closed the door behind him.

"Aunt An, I'm home!" he called out.

"Ah, Ciel! You're back!" Ciel made his way into the kitchen and watched as his aunt was checking something (presumably the apple pie) in the oven. "How was school?" she asked.

"Great." Ciel replied as he went over and hugged her.

"I'm glad." she let go of him as he went to go take off his shoes and leave them at the front door. "Ah, did anything come yet?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"Ah. Well, I'm sure one letter'll come eventually. I mean, it's not like he had forgotten about you." Aunt An piped in.

"Yeah, I guess." Ciel replied as he trudged down the hall to his room.

He had been living with his aunt ever since he was five. His mom and dad have always argued with one another and one day, they decided on a divorce. They had sent Ciel to Aunt An in Denver so that they could deal with the process properly without having him involved. But, they seem to have forgotten about him.

However, Ciel didn't care. He had his aunt with him. His aunt was actually the one who got him the pen pal a year after. His first grade teacher had been worried about him, since he seemed to be upset all the time, so she got him a pen pal to talk to. After that, he was just fine. But, now it seems like he's dipping back into the slump he was in seven years ago.

He dropped his bag down on the ground by the door and he went over to the window seat, plopping down and picking up the book that he had begun to read. He opened it and sighed.

"He'll never reply, will he...?" he murmured quietly as he flipped to the page he was on and he began to read, zoning out and heading off into his own little world...


	2. Who Was He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Waiting for Superman. I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying this so far. I am trying to take a break from writing smut and try to write something extremely fluffy and cute, so I hope I'm doing okay.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that might be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D
> 
> * I also have a note at the end, so please read that! *

_10 August 2020_

_To my journal,_

_I have been working at the bowling alley in Dave and Buster's for I believe two and a half months now. Aunt An has been insisting that I try and have a social life. I disagree with her. I feel like I am quite social on Twitter as emokid_666. However, I can't say no to Aunt An, so I have no choice. The uniforms there are quite tacky. They're orange and blue and I have to wear this stupid cap that's exactly the same color and the logo's on it. I kind of wish that I worked at one of the shops on 16th Street like Lizzie..._

_Last week, I found out that my parents FINALLY got their divorce papers through. My mom now lives in Queens and she still keeps in contact with me. However, I choose to ignore her. I can't forgive her after she sent me off to live with Aunt An (even though I thought that it was the best thing that ever happened to me). Plus, I don't even remember her anymore! As for my father, he was put in jail last year for raping a fifteen year old girl in an alleyway in Detroit. But, it doesn't matter. I don't need them, anyway._

_As for Sebastian...well, I still haven't received anything from him yet. I am just about ready to give up at this point. I'll never find him. Maybe I should just_

"Really, again?!"

The journal was snatched out of a bluenette's hands as a redhead peered into the journal.

"You know, Phantomhive, you're too old to be writing in diaries!" the redhead jeered.

"No kidding." a Chinese guy said, making the two of them cackle like hyenas.

"Can you seriously go pick on someone your own size, Grell and Lau?!" a blonde-haired boy pushed his way in between Grell and Lau and sighed. "Gosh, this has been going on for too long!" he said, snatching the journal out of Grell's hands.

"Geez, again?!" Lau, the Chinese guy, whined.

"Alois, you're such a sourpuss." Grell, the redhead, grumbled before marching off with Lau following from behind.

Alois let out a sigh as he handed the journal back to the bluenette.

"Your journal, Ciel." he said.

Ciel eyed the blonde, an awkward silence hanging over them. A small smile made its way to his lips as he took the journal from him.

"Thanks." he replied.

Alois beamed.

"You know, I knew that you'd open up to me someday!" he chirped as he sat down in the desk next to his.

Ciel looked at the chirpy blonde and sighed.

He never knew he'd actually grow to consider the chatterbox as his friend. Before, he'd think of him as a nuisance and wish that Lizzie and Claude would hurry up and try to distract him from Alois. However, in ninth grade, he was assaulted by a gang when he was coming home from Homecoming (Lizzie forced him to be her date). Alois found him and saved him that night, successfully carrying him back home. He had gotten a few bruises here and there, but he began to admire the blonde after that night.

"Ciel~!"

Ciel turned to see Lizzie and Claude make their way into the classroom. Lizzie's eyes sparkled as she ran over to Ciel.

"Hi!" she greeted as she glomped him.

"U-Um...hi..." Ciel squeaked out.

"Ugh, Lizzie, get off of him." Claude grabbed her by the collar of her light blue v-neck shirt and he pulled her away from him. "At least give him some space." he stated promptly.

"Aw...! But Claude!" Lizzie whined.

"Hush." Claude pulled her into a hug. "Let Ciel be." he said.

Lizzie gazed up into Claude's eyes, pouting.

"Fine..." she grumbled.

"Eugh! You two seriously need to get a room!" Alois declared as the bell rang.

Lizzie and Claude made their way over to their desks at the front of the classroom and Ciel and Alois turned in their desks as the teacher came in and class began.

* * *

"Aunt An, I'm going now." Ciel said as he put on a pair of blue Vans.

"Alright! Be safe out there!" she called out from in the kitchen.

Ciel sighed as he grabbed up the skateboard that he had up against the wall by the door and he headed out. He took the elevator down and he headed out from the side entrance. He looked over at the mailbox with a sad look on his face.

 _"What's even the point of going to check the mailbox? He probably didn't send me a letter again..."_ he thought to himself.

He put the skateboard on the ground, put his foot on it, and he began to ride the skateboard into the city.

He whizzed through the crowds of people in the city to try and get to work. He honestly didn't mind going to work. It was fun, since Alois was there along with his two distant cousins, Wendy and Peter. However, the job didn't sit right with him. He never imagined himself sorting out bowling balls, dealing out prizes at the prize table, and serving pizzas to outrageously loud parties.

He sighed deeply as he whizzed around the corner.

As he did, a taxi pulled up onto the curb and the door opened. Someone stepped out as Ciel slammed right into him.

"Oh, shit!" Ciel exclaimed, feeling the skateboard fall out from under him as he fell onto his butt. He let out a curse as he rubbed his bottom.

"Dammit..." he grumbled.

"Are you okay?"

Ciel looked up, ready to snap at whoever he ran into. That was when his eyes locked on ruby red ones. The person's eyes were an unusual color. It was captivating Ciel and slwoly drawing him in...

A small blush collected onto his cheeks, realizing that he had been rudely staring for who knows how long.

"Y-Yeah..." he stammered out as he took the hand that was extended to him and he was pulled up.

He looked and realized that the person was a guy that was around the same age as him. He had black hair with long bangs in the front and his hair cut short in the back. He was about six feet and he wore a black Panic! At The Disco concert shirt with a dark grey and white scarf around his neck, torn skinny jeans with red plaid patches, and white Converse.

"Is that your skateboard going down that way?" the guy asked, nodding his head over to the skateboard that was rolling down the sidewalk towards a fire hydrant.

"Oh, shoot!" Ciel looked at the fire hydrant and then at the guy. "Again, thanks so much!" Ciel thanked him before running off.

The guy watched him run off and chuckled.

"Well...he's an interesting person."

* * *

Ciel threw on a blue and orange vertically striped polo shirt and he closed the locker door as he felt someone tackle him from behind.

"CIEL! You were almost late!" the person shouted.

Ciel sighed as he turned to look at the blonde that was holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Peter." he pried his arms off of him. "I had a little run-in with someone." he told him.

"A run-in?!" Peter gazed at him with his grey eyes. "With who?!" he asked.

"Some guy." Ciel replied.

"Awie~!" Peter skipped over to Ciel. "You didn't at least catch his name?" he asked.

"No, I didn't!" Ciel sighed. "Come on, let's just go to work." he said as they headed out into the bowling alley.

"Oi, Ciel!" Ciel looked over at a girl that was putting away some bowling balls. "Come help me out here! These bowling balls are too goddamn heavy!" she called out.

"Okay, Wendy!" Ciel replied as he ran off to go help Wendy.

As he began to help her put away some of the bowling balls, he thought back to when he bumped into the guy on the street.

 _"Who IS he? He was quite weird..."_ Ciel bit his lip.  _"Oh, just forget it! You'll never meet him again, so stop thinking about him so much!"_ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a beta for my Free! fanfic with Nagisa and Rei, which I haven't started yet. The fanfic consists of stuff such as rape and other content that I am not so experienced with, so I am going to need as much help as I can get. If you like Free! and know enough about this information (and I am not talking about experiences), then you can try and contact me!


End file.
